


The Night

by Mournful_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Ideas, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elves, King/Whore, Kinky, M/M, MILD chocking, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, affair, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mournful_Heart/pseuds/Mournful_Heart
Summary: Balthazar Dryden recently crowned King of criminals, has some fun with his new business partner. After all, being king came with certain privileges.





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever posted or finished writing so apologies if its horrible. The characters are apart of a series in the works of mine, I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Comments are appreciated.

    Sheer curtains swayed in the breeze of the night. The room was warm and quiet, there was a peacefulness unrecognized in the whorehouse. The only sound was a quiet giggle, deep and wholehearted, it was the kind of sound that made you feel full and your chest begins to ache.  
    “You know, I always thought public sex would be fun… I guess this is close enough.” Drawled out a deep voice, slow and happy.  
    “Oh no, does the fact that I make people work to see me naked annoy you?” A lighter voice laughed between light kisses, bring their partner closer so that they could whisper in their ear, “If I let you take me in front of everyone, all my work would go to waste. You’d leave nothing to their imagination. You’d let them all watch, as my face comes undone when you thrust into me and how I do that thing when I cum.”  
    The partner let out a growl as they ground their renewed hard-on down onto their lover, finding them just as enthralled.  
    “Lar…” Balthazar whined, “You can’t just put those images into my head. You know how I get ideas.”  
    Larykon purred underneath Balthazar’s well-toned body, even surpassing him in fitness. Gently Larykon brought his arms around Balthazar’s neck, making the elf pull back gazing down at him with those golden eyes.  
    “You’ve had some rather nice ideas… I don’t see why I should withhold inspiration from you.” Smirked Larykon as he swiftly hooked his legs behind Balthazar’s back.  
    “Maybe we can test some of those ideas out, hm?” Brushed Balthazar as he feathered kisses down Larykons neck and lifted him into the air.  
    Larykon let out a pleased moan. His fingers encouraging as they swept and pulled at Balthazar’s black waves. One thing Larykon put aside while he was trying to get laid was his prideful ideology, what was the point in it if all it did was push him away from that pleasure he so desired?  
    Balthazar moved them to the wall next to a railing on the loft that was Larykon's private room. It succeeded in presenting a view of the pleasure house and its activities below while maintaining a privacy since no one below could watch the activities above. Larykon arched his back at the contact of the cool wall. Smirking Balthazar worked his way to nipping at Larykon’s ear.  
    “I know you planned it when you were making this house. You wanted to be able to watch everyone fucking downstairs, hm?” Smirked the dark-skinned elf as he lightly rolled the other elves sensitive ear between his teeth.  
    Breathlessly Larykon groaned, “Yes,” tightening his grip his legs grinding against Balthazar.  
    “So eager, no wonder you became a whore. You just love fucking someone or getting fucked. Is that what you think about during meetings with the council? I bet you don’t even pay attention, you just sit there thinking about who’d give it to you best.” Growled Balthazar in return keeping the force Larykon had initiated into his ministrations against the sheer fabric of Larykon's uniform.  
    Larykon brought himself higher onto Balthazar, tilting his head down to growl against the male's ear, “Are you going to keep talking or are we going to fuck?”  
    Baring his teeth Balthazar pushed Larykon against the railing and let him fall from his waist. Swiftly he had pulled off the skirt, a collection of fabric Larykon claimed to be a uniform, falling to his knees Balthazar licked up Larykon’s impressive cock and proceed to suck him off.  
    Moaning, Larykon forced Balthazar’s head down onto him with one hand and braced himself with the other. Every time Larykon hit the back of Balthazar’s throat he let out a sigh of pleasure. How many other elves could claim they had had a king on their knees before them, willingly, giving them one of the best blow jobs of their lives?  
    “Are you sure,” Groaned the tan elf, “I can't convince you to be my personal pleasure toy if this whole ruling thing doesn’t work out?”  
   Slowly Balthazar pulled back, letting his fangs lightly graze Larykon’s head. He brought himself up and planted a deep kiss on Larykon’s swollen lips, letting the male taste himself. Larykon shuddered beneath him.  
    “I would think,” Balthazar grinned, “that I’d be the one hiring you considering your current employment at the moment.”  
    Rolling his eyes Larykon hooked his fingers on Balthazar’s pants tugging them down expertly. Balthazar removed his embroidered tunic, letting Larykon take in the kings toned body and the white peppered scars sprinkled over his skin. Larykon let out a purr of approval at the state he found Balthazar’s little friend to be in.  
    Stepping forward, Balthazar took Larykon by the neck and turned him to face the audience below. Larykon arched his back and whined. Chuckling Balthazar half removed the toy Larykon had filled himself within between appointments and began to pump it in and out of the smaller elf.  
    “You just can’t stand not having anything up your ass, can you? Not even for fifteen minutes while you waited for me?” Inquired Balthazar as he methodically hit Larykons prostate tightening his grip on the elf’s throat.  
    “Too long.” Larykon breathed. He was rocking with pleasure, nearly close to being on the edge. Senses aflame Larykon watched his patrons and employees mingle below.  
    “What do you do when no one's here, Lar? Do you watch them below? HAve ever sat here and jerked yourself off to the elves getting it on below you?”  
    “Yes.”  
    “I bet if you hadn’t had anyone before noon you’d let anyone off the street take you against some wall in an alley. You wouldn’t even care if anyone saw you then you’d be too far gone.”  
    “Fuck. Yes, gods yess.” Moaned the elf who was only able to stand because of the hands he had on the railing, knuckles turned white with effort, and the hand against his throat.  
    “Now you can return that favor your little whores hadn’t even known they were giving you, Lar.” Balthazar laughed as he pulled Larykons toy out and tossed it aside, resulting in a pleading whine. “I don’t even have to lubricate myself, your holes begging for it.”  
    Larykon cried out in pleasure as he was filled once more. Balthazar relentlessly pumped into him again and again. Moans filled the air around them, consumed everything. A few patrons glanced up to look at where Larykon's room was, no doubt they knew exactly what was going on.  
    Laughing Balthazar gripped Larykons hips tighter, the railing shook with the force, slowly between his own groans of pleasure Balthazar grounded out, “You know they’re picturing you right now, every last one. They have your naked body in their mind and their imaging you come undone as some fool fucks the life out of you. Does the thought of them seeing you like this turn you on, Lar?”  
    “Yes.”  
    “Gods, your amazing Lar. They all want to fuck you but they can't afford you. What would they think if they knew I wasn’t paying you? That you dragged their king into bed?”  
    “They’d think I’m the king’s whore,” Larykon whispered.  
    Balthazar moaned, deep and guttural, “What are you?”  
    “I’m your whore. I’d let you fuck me anywhere you wanted. If you asked anything of me, even to let you fuck my mouth in front of the council, I’d do it.” Breathless and lost in pleasure, Larykon rambled, “I’d let you fuck me in front of the entire kingdom, let them watch as you screwed me senseless and left me unable to even hold myself up.”  
    Balthazar rolled one of Larykon’s ear between his teeth and whispered dangerously to him, “There you go again, giving me ideas.”  
    Balthazar rammed into Larykon’s prostate again making him scream as he came undone underneath his king. Smiling Balthazar kept going even as Larykon cried in pleasure. The king always seemed to have more endurance than an elf should. Finally, as he got close Balthazar pulled out and let Larykon collapse to his knees.  
    Taking his jaw in his rough hands Balthazar brought Larykon to his cock. Without having to say anything Larykon was off with a reinvigorated energy deepthroating his king like it was the last this he would ever do.  
    Matching his enthusiasm, Balthazar fucked Larykons face as he watched the people below. When Balthazar came he let Larykon swallow everything, making him show that he’d taken it all. Balthazar smirked.  
    Balthazar slid his pants back on then his tunic, not caring if the scent of sex clung to them so heavily. Larykon was left disheveled from overstimulation by the railing, only his eyes followed as the darker elf made his way to the door.  
    “I’ll see you tomorrow, Larykon. The meeting starts at ten so be there by eight, have a splendid rest of the night.” Balthazar winked and closed the door quietly behind him.  
    Larykon sagged against the railing. He lifted himself up and slipped his clothes back on. Running fingers through his hair Larykon poured himself a glass of wine, after all, he had another meeting after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, what I can improve, what you liked, and if you would like to see more?


End file.
